starshiptroopersrpfandomcom-20200214-history
112th Warriors
112th 'Wittman's Warriors' Mobile Infantry Battalion The 112th 'Warriors' (formerly Hurcules) Mobile Infantry Battalion is compromised of a large percentage of individuals recalled from the 77th 'Fruits' Mobile Infantry Battalion after the battalion's disbandment. The 112th has taken part in dozens of major campaigns and large-scale operations. Operations *Operation Blue Eagle on Brisch *UMN Uprising on New Andorra Roster '112th Mobile Infantry Battalion - Wittman's Warriors' *'LtCol.' Jason Wittman (Btn CO) *Maj. Miles Harrigton (Btn XO) *Maj. Sylvester Ucar (S-1) *Cpt. Phillip Wilbur (S-2) *Lt. David First (S-3) *Lt. Emily Yell (S-4) 'Commissioned Officers (Command Staff)' *'Cpt. Nick Wolf ' *'Lt.' Raul Fraga *'Lt.' Sally Fraga 'Non-Comissioned Officers' *'MSgt.' Aaron Murdock *'TSgt.' Nikolai Dimov Sr. *'SSgt.' Jason Almese *'Sgt.' Atticus Penn *'Cpl. '''Samantha Williams *'LCpl. Anastasia Williams Enlisted *Pfc. Leah "Cocks" Cox *Pfc. Revan Rajiij *Pfc. Jacob Finn *Pfc. Rhombus Horrigan *Pfc. Duncan Furie *Pfc. James Mller *Pfc. Monrek Josh *Pfc. Nicolas Kurske *Pfc. Taylor MacDonald *Pfc. Leoa Wakatazu *Pfc. Joshua Rico *Pfc. Tess Montanna *Pfc. John Small *Pvt. Alexandir Palmer *Pvt. Claudi Algernon *Pvt. Ethan Feldon *Pvt. Dan Caliber *Pvt. Desmond Caseph *Pvt. Harry Chris *Pvt. Brandon Crowley *Pvt. Michael Davidson *Pvt. Autumn Desdipol *Pvt. Jacob Hathorn *Pvt. John Henderson *Pvt. Asya Isanov *Pvt. Laura Jaewon-Han *Pvt. Rebecca Jennings *Pvt. Kieron Khilji *Pvt. Austin Lavender *Pvt. Timothy Lorias *Pvt. James Maltz *Pvt. Isabella Maverick *Pvt. Ellis McKinney *Pvt. Niklas Persson *Pvt. Keith Randling *Pvt. Christopher Redbeard *Pvt. Elaine Rodgers *Pvt. Jack Steiner *Pvt. Robert Trigg *Pvt. Frank Underwood *Pvt. Abbygail Vitison *Pvt. John Wallace *Pvt. Max Wright *Pvt. Ethan Feldon *Pvt. Don Hauptmann *Pfc. Drake Turner *Rct. Nikolai L. Preletskovich '''Specializations Medical Personnel *'Maj.' Andrew Tenedern *'Lt.' Sally Fraga (Chief Medical Officer) *'Dr.' Edward Hartton *'Dr.' Charles Scott *'Dr. '''Malin Famaen (Executive Medical Officer) *'Rct.' Iosef Stasivec '''Engineering Personnel' *TSgt. Nikolai Dimov Sr. *Spc. Samantha King *T/1. Romeo Holland *Spc. Jack Crow *Spc. Shiroza Takugawa Marines Personnel *'Lt.' Raul Fraga (Detachment Head) *'LCpl.' Elijah Leggett *'Pfc.' Ves Cardonne *'Pvt.' Joshua Catulas 'Attachments' 'Marauders' *Cpl. Adam Omega 'Pathfinders' *Cpt. Michael A. Ramsey *Pdr. Ethan Solomon *Spc. Salvatore G. Rizzo (Pathfinder Recruit) Victims of War *'Cpl.' Allen Fisher - December 25th, 2388 - Death by article six *'Cpl.' Gaufrid Henike - December 28th, 2390 - Death by exposure to space vacuum *'LCpl.' Isak Tamin - January 31st, 2391 - Death by Warrior Bug, posthumous promotion *'Pvt.' Alliyah Wittman - February 22nd, 2391 - Death by Skinnie Sniper *'Pvt.' Jeremiah Bufo - February 23rd, 2391 - Death by Control Bug *'Pvt.' Tyrone Jones - March 13th, 2391 - Death by artillery barrage *'Pvt.' Hristofor Ivo - March 13th, 2391 - Cause of death unknown *'Pvt.' Jayne Reynolds - March 13th, 2391 - Death by artillery barrage *'Pvt.' Joe Cook - March 13th, 2391 - Death by extensive wounds *'SSgt.' Juan Ramirez - March 13th, 2391 - Death by concussion grenade *'Pvt.' Samantha Dickinson - March 14th, 2391 - Death by Warrior Bug *'Pvt.' Willy Nielson - March 16th, 2391 - Death by Hopper Bug *'Spc.' Melker Richerston - March 16th, 2391 - Death by article six *'MSgt. '''Eugene Acrae - March 19th, 2391 - Death by Skinnie Sniper *'Pvt.' Neil O'Barclay - March 20th, 2391 - Death by friendly fire *'Sgt. Jacob Ramirez - March 23rd, 2391 - Death by article six *'''Pfc. Joe Viera - March 30th, 2391 - Death by Skinnie orbital bombardment *'Pvt.' Jessica Linux - April 8th, 2391 - Death by explosion *'Pvt.' Ricardo Melendez - April 11th, 2391 - Death by Warrior Bug *'Sgt. 'Collin Brown - April 16th, 2391 - Death by Hopper Bug *'MSgt. '''Jim Worcshire - April 23rd, 2391 - Death by fire *'Cpt. Charles Smith - April 23rd, 2391 - Death by mutiny *'Pvt. '''Dexter Hill - May 11th, 2391 - Death by Warrior Bug *'Pvt. 'Abigail Vitison - June 23rd, 2391 - Death by article six *'Pvt. 'Fred Etar - August 20th, 2391 - Death by fall *'Lt. Micheal Langley - August 20th, 2391 - Death by fall *'Spc. '''Clarke Phillips - April 12th, 2392 - Death by Warrior Bug *'MSgt'. James Shawl - April 2st, 2393 - Death by HE shell *'Cpl'. Holde Lesner - April 8th, 2393 - Sacrifical death *'Pfc'. Blake 'Fish' Fisher - April 5th, 2393 - Death by HE shell *'Cpl'. Roland Brooks - May 20th, 2393 - Death by Warrior Bug *'TSgt'. Ken Jeremiah - May 29th, 2393 - Death by HE grenade *'LtCol.' James Burvelle - June 4th 2393 - Death by Plasma Bug *'Pfc'. Augustus Clarke - June 4th 2393 - Death by article six *'Pvt'. John Whitholm - June 12th 2393 - Cause of death unknown, presumably Hopper Bug *'Pvt'. Jacob Hillesheim - June 13th 2393 - Death by Skinnie *'Spc'. Ewan Muir - June 16th 2393 - Death by fire *'Pfc'. Jordan Mako - June 19th 2393 - Death by Skinnie *'Rct.''' Jenkins Holy - June 19th 2393 - Death by plasma mortar